


we love a lot (just to have a fuck)

by patrexes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Intersex Character, Ni Dieu Ni Maître Ni Bêta, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Patch 4.3: Under the Moonlight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes
Summary: “I’ve missed you,” Krile said into Alisaie’s mouth, “so much.”





	we love a lot (just to have a fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> title's from an ashby & the oceanns song, go support trans artists eyy

“It’s only—I’m so worried for him, in the Empire,” said Alisaie. “If they were comfortable enough to—to—” her hand floundered in the air, finishing _experiment on you_ unspoken, “even in Ala Mhigo, what of his fate should he be captured in Garlemald?”

Krile watched her girlfriend over the rim of her glass as she downed her drink, then put the glass on the floor and out of the way. “I’m here only for a few days,” she said as she straightened, “and Alphinaud is travelling with Garleans, which is a significantly more time-consuming venture still. So set aside your worries for a moment, Alisaie, and fuck me while you may.” And so saying, she reached out with both hands, catching the hem of Alisaie’s lapel, and pulled her down.

Alisaie went willing, hushed “ _Oh_ ,” more exhale than voice as she fell gracelessly to her knees on the hardwood.

The first time they ever kissed, Alisaie was thirteen and needy, Krile nineteen with hands on her shoulders half-pushing her away, _are you sure you want this?_ and an answering _gods yes_ had still gotten her no further than a kiss for years. That first kiss, Alisaie was only a few ilms taller than Krile. She was still nowhere near as tall as Elezen should be—nor would anyone let her forget it—but she’d grown up taller than anyone thought she and her brother would be, and it was on her knees that her lips met Krile’s now. Krile pressed her knee between Alisaie’s thighs; bit down on her lower lip until it felt like the skin might break. Grabbed up Alisaie’s wrist and brought her hand up under her own skirt.

“I’ve missed you,” Krile said into Alisaie’s mouth, “ _so much_.”

Alisaie hooked her fingers in the band of Krile’s gaff. “Alphinaud’s been around,” she said lightly, taking Krile in hand with dry fingers, rough movements—giggling when she gasped. She kissed at the underside of Krile’s jaw and down her neck, undoing the row of hook-and-loop closures on the back of the dress with her free hand as she got Krile off.

Krile’s head fell to rest on Alisaie’s shoulder, and she shuddered with laughter and arousal both. “It’s—hah—not _quite_ the same,” she said, nuzzling into Alisaie’s neck.

“I can’t imagine why it wouldn’t be,” said Alisaie mildly. Her motions were smooth now, because Krile was soaking wet for her, slick beneath her fingers. She fit perfectly in the palm of Alisaie’s hand.

Alisaie pulled Krile’s blue dress free of her thin shoulders (thinner now than they ever were, still recovering from her mistreatment at Zenos’ hands—), scraped her blunt, broken fingernails down along the length of Krile’s ribcage. Brought up pink welts, the same color as her swollen lips, her hard nipples, her wet clit throbbing in the palm of Alisaie’s hand.

She pressed down, pinning it between her palm and Krile’s own body, catching the head against the hard bone of her hip, and Krile _wailed_ into the join of Alisaie’s neck and shoulder. Her hips rocked up, tiny little motions, into Alisaie’s hand. “I,” she gasped. “Alisaie, _please_ —”

Alisaie pressed down harder, and in her free hand pinched Krile’s nipple, twisting until she shrieked. “So soon?” she murmured into Krile’s hair. “Haven’t you any endurance, girl?”

Krile whined.

“Oh, all right,” said Alisaie. “Come, then,” and Krile did, clinging tight to Alisaie through it and leaving stains on both their clothes.

“Let me have you?” Krile said, when she had caught her breath, a flush high in her cheeks and her rumpled dress down around her elbows, wet between her legs. Her eyes gleamed bright and hopeful.

Alisaie gulped, nodding assent even as she began the work of removing her clothes. Her own blush burned across her cheeks, spreading to her ears when Krile added, “Oh, keep on that garter, will you?”

She ended up on her back, entirely in the altogether save for the garter around her thigh, and she brought herself up on her elbows to watch Krile, still half dressed, position herself between her spread thighs, the welts on her ribcage fading back down to even skin. Alisaie hoped they might bruise.

Krile looked between Alisaie’s legs consideringly, teeth worrying at her lower lip. With one hand, she pinched her own tit like an afterthought, and then the other she brought up the inside of Alisaie’s leg. The touch was light enough to make her jump. Her fingers hovered over the pit of her knee. “Touchy…”

“I’ll end you,” Alisaie gasped, laughing. “You’ll fall to my—”

“—your sword? Oh, I _hope_ so.” Krile bent low between Alisaie’s legs; kissed the heat of her clit where it stood between her thighs. A line of skin pulled it curving low over her front hole, which with its lips fused was far too small to call a cunt, as far as Alisaie was concerned, but had no _sexy_ names. _Urogenital sinus_ just didn’t roll off the tongue.

Krile took Alisaie into her mouth, sucking _hard_ , and didn’t back down from using her teeth. Alisaie bucked into her grip, swallowing back a shriek. Krile’s playful gaze flicked up, and Alisaie knew that the only thing saving her from an echo of her earlier jibe was a full mouth.

A finger pressed, insistent, into the wet hole that wasn’t exactly a cunt, and it hurt but Krile’s fingers were small, and this was hardly unexplored territory. She pressed in, curling, searching, until she was knuckle-deep inside of Alisaie and Alisaie was _shaking_ , biting down on the meat of her palm to keep herself quiet.

She had never been very good at keeping herself quiet.

Krile pulled off of her clit, red and spit-shiny to match her lips, to order, “Touch yourself,” with pupils blown wide, her other hand between her own legs, her dress pooled now around her knees, and then returned to her work.

Her eyes remained on Alisaie. Alisaie scraped her nails down her sides, played with her nothing-there tits, pinched welts down her inner thighs. Alisaie screamed. Alisaie came, once, and then tumbling again once more, and after that she was _weeping_ and Krile had pressed another finger in alongside the first, and she felt like she was going to break apart—

—and Krile crawled up from between her legs, abandoning her soiled dress, and held her together.


End file.
